George Sanders
George Sanders (1906 - 1972) Film Deaths *''Mr. Moto's Last Warning (1939)'' [Eric Norvel]: Drowns to death when Peter Lorre smashes the view plate of his diving helmet as he was setting bombs in the Suez Canal. *''Green Hell'' (1940) [Forrester]: Commits suicide (off-camera) by shooting himself rather than getting killed by the natives. *''The House of the Seven Gables'' (1940) [Jaffrey Pyncheon]: Dies of throat hemorrhage when abolitionists are about to arrest him. *''The Saint's Double Trouble'' (1940) [Simon Templar/Duke Bates]: Playing a dual-role as his main character, "Templar", and a look alike: "Bates" is shot by a policeman while trying to escape from prison. *''The Son of Monte Cristo'' (1940) [Gen. Gurko Lanan]: Killed in a duel by Louis Hayward. *''Man Hunt'' (1941) [Quive-Smith]: Shot in the head by a home-made Bow-and-arrow by Walter Pidgeon (dies after he non-fatally wounds Walter). *''Sundown'' (1941) [Major A.L. Coombes]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Carl Esmond; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Bruce Cabot. *''The Black Swan'' (1942) [Captain Billy Leech]: Killed in a struggle with Tyrone Power. *''The Falcon's Brother'' (1942) [Gay Lawrence a.k.a. The Falcon]: Shot in the chest with a sniper rifle by a Nazi agent, when George runs in front of a South American diplomat and takes the bullet for him. *''The Moon and Sixpence'' (1942) [Charles Strickland]: Dies (off-screen) of leprosy. *''This Land is Mine (1943) Lambert:'' Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head. *''Summer storm (1944) '''Fedor Petroff: ''Shot to death in a shoot-out with police. *The Private Affairs of Bel Ami (1947)' [''Georges Duroy]: Shot in the chest in a duel with Richard Fraser; he dies in Angela Lansbury's arms shortly afterwards. *''Samson and Deliah'' (1949) [Saran of Gaza]: Presumably crushed to death when Victor Mature pushes down the temples support columns. *''Ivanhoe (1952) '''Bois-Guilbert: ''Hit in the chest with a battle axe at the end of the fight with Robert Taylor; he dies shortly after telling Elizabeth Taylor that it was he who loves her not Robert. *Witness to Murder (1954)' [''Albert Richter]: Falls to his death from a ledge at the end of a struggle with Gary Merrill. *''Moonfleet'' (1955) [Lord James Ashwood]: Shot in the chest by Stewart Granger, after George stabs Stewart in the back. *''Death of a Scoundrel (Diary of a Scoundrel; Loves of a Scoundrel; The Loves and Death of a Scoundrel)'' (1956) [Clementi Sabouri]: Shot by John Hoyt; he dies shortly after managing to shoot John in turn and stagger home. His body is shown afterwards when Yvonne De Carlo discovers him at the beginning of the movie, and the rest of the movie proceeds in flashback leading up to his death. *''Solomon and Sheba'' (1959) [Adonijah]: Stabbed to death at the end of a swordfight by Yul Brynner. (trivia: while filming this scene, Tyrone Power collapsed and it resulted in his real-life death. later Brynner replaced Power in the close-up reshoots and the scene had to be brief). *''Bluebeard's Ten Honeymoons'' (1960) [Landru]: Executed (off-screen) by the guillotine. *''The Last Voyage'' (1960) [Captain Robert Adams]: Crushed to death by a falling smokestack when it crashes into his cabin. *''Village of the Damned'' (1960) [Professor Gordon Zellaby]: Killed in an explosion when the dynamite in his briefcase goes off, to destroy the alien children (and also struggling to stop the children from reading his mind and finding out about it). (See also Christopher Reeve in the 1995 version.) *''A Shot in the Dark'' (1964) [Benjamin Ballon]: Accidentally blown up (along with Moira Redmond, Maurice Kaufmann, Vanda Godsell, Tracy Reed and Martin Benson) by a car bomb that Herbert Lom had intended to kill Peter Sellers. (Played for comic effect.) *''Good Times'' (1967) [Mr. Mordicus/Knife McBlade/White Hunter/Zarubian]: As "Zarubian" in Sonny Bono's detective-story daydream, he is killed in an explosion when he remotely detonates a bomb, not knowing that Sonny had left it in George's office. (The real "Mr. Mordicus" and his characters in the other daydreams survive.) *''The Best House in London'' (1969) '[''Sir Francis Leybourne]: *'''The Kremlin Letter (1970) [Warlock]: Either commits suicide by jumping out/or is thrown out of a window. We only see his body fall on the ground (mark by knitting yarn that's it's him). TV Deaths None Known. Notable Connections *Brother of Tom Conway *Ex-Mr. Zsa Zsa Gabor *Mr. Benita Hume (widowed) *Ex-Mr. Magda Gabor Sanders, George Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:British actors and actresses Category:1906 Births Category:1972 Deaths Category:Russian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Suicide victims Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Batman cast members Category:Drug overdose victims Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Indecision death scenes Category:Death scenes by child